


A secret tactic (aka The mother of all prank!)

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [172]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Holmes Brothers, M/M, Mycroft is not happy, Oblivious Sherlock, Pining John, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Season/Series 02, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: When Sherlock don't want to do something, he can be pretty creative!





	A secret tactic (aka The mother of all prank!)

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

Mycroft storms into 221b. “Sherlock!” The detective raises his head slowly over his microscope, a light smirk adorning his lips. “You are going to tell the hackers of your so-called ‘network’... to stop!”

Changing his devious smile for the most adorable/innocent/guilt-free expression, Sherlock protests, “What are you talking about?”

“Sherlock… What have you done?” John chuckles.

“John! I’ve done nothing wrong, believe me!” The stress on the ‘I’ wasn’t lost to either of the two men.

“And give me the names of YOUR… people! It’s inconceivable that MY people can’t stop… this!”  _Bloody-fucking-unbelievable!_  As he was getting angrier, his phone starts ringing. With a growl, he unsuccessfully tries to shut it down… “SHERLOCK! This is not funny! I was in a meeting with the PM this morning when… FUCK!!” He smashes the expensive gadget on the wall but it keeps going.

“Is this…” John's eyes light up as he recognizes the song before he starts to laughs earnestly. “Oh. My. God. Sherlock, I love you!”

Sherlock, proud of his prank, was looking at his brother without realizing what John just said.

“ **Now** it’s not the time, Doctor Watson!” Mycroft fumes. “Sherlock! Do something!”

“You’re taking care of Mommy 75th birthday extravaganza.”

“Yes!”

With a click on his phone, Rihanna’s song, ‘Umbrella’ stopped, replaced by Mycroft's usual neutral buzz.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I was able to do things like that, or that I know 'people' lol
> 
> *
> 
> Comments and kudos are like little pat on the back from the Internet Gods and the ultimate proof that someone is actually reading the story lol


End file.
